


The Other Dr. Shepherd

by helasgayrights



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helasgayrights/pseuds/helasgayrights
Summary: S1 AU: Bailey is unexpectedly out for the day, and her interns are instructed to find Dr. Shepherd for their assignments. Turns out Derek isn't the only Dr. Shepherd at Seattle Grace.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Dr. Shepherd

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! so i started watching grey's recently and i've fallen down into the rabbit hole that is addek. after exploring quite a few AUs and quite possibly going through all the addek fics on ao3 and ffnet, here we are. i always wanted to see addison and derek when they were "bright and shiny" (before the dark and twisty we saw in season 2) and don't quite have it in me to pull off all the OCs necessary to piece their new york backstory, and so this AU was born. the context of this is basically an AU where derek and addison are a few years younger than in canon, and still not quite the world class hotshot surgeons we know and love when MAGIC begin their intern year. i hope that makes sense.

“Dr. Shepherd.” Meredith greets the neurosurgeon, her fellow interns standing behind her.

“Dr. Grey.” Derek replies in acknowledgement, not taking his eyes off of his chart.

“Umm. Dr. Bailey is out today and we were told to go to you for our assignments.” Meredith explains. Derek stops suddenly, looking amused as he looks up at the intern.

“Did they say to report to Dr. Shepherd?” The five interns nod and give each other confused looks as Derek only grows more amused. “You’re with the wrong Dr. Shepherd. Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd is the Chief Resident, she’s probably up in the NICU. C’mon, I’ll take you.”

He doesn’t look back as he leaves, knowing the interns were probably following him anyway. They probably knew their way around the hospital by now, but he wanted the excuse to see his wife. They go up to the third floor, which housed pediatric, OB, and natal. Derek stops outside the NICU, watching through the clear glass as a redheaded doctor in pink scrubs takes down vitals, unaware of their arrival. He stares at her for a long moment, further confusing the interns, before he opens the door.

“Dr. Shepherd.” He greets her. The redhead looks up and grins, standing up and walking to the door to greet the neurosurgeon. The interns eyes widen. Obviously, they'd noticed the shiny wedding band Derek sported on his left hand, but they'd had no idea his wife worked at the hospital as well. Meredith couldn't help but feel a bit envious, she was gorgeous, even with those ridiculous salmon pink scrubs on.

“Dr. Shepherd.” She responds. Derek takes advantage of their proximity to press a quick kiss to her lips. The interns look uncomfortably at one another, Izzie placing a comforting hand on Meredith’s back. They all knew she was attracted to Derek, and it sucked for her when they realized he was married, and it probably sucked even more that his wife looked like a freakin' supermodel. “What brings you up here?”

“I have your wayward interns.” Derek explains, gesturing to their audience. Izzie and George try to smile, while Alex, Meredith, and Cristina look like they'd much rather be somewhere else. Derek keeps one arm around his wife’s waist. “Apparently they were told to go to Dr. Shepherd for their assignments.”

“Ah, common mistake.” The redhead—no, the Other Dr. Shepherd responds amicably, smiling at her husband. She turns to the interns and finally introduces herself. “Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, I’m the Chief Resident, as you’re all clearly unaware.”

The interns all blink and stare.

“But... you’re in pink scrubs.” Izzie points out obtusely. Everybody knows that surgical residents wear light blue scrubs. Addison smirks.

“I’m already a board-certified OBGYN, now I’m working on my surgical residency.” She explains. Cristina can’t help but look impressed. Two residencies. Derek also looked quite proud of his wife’s accomplishments.

“As you already know Dr. Bailey is out today.” Addison says, changing the topic. “So you’re with me today in OB and peds. Karev and Yang, check on pre-ops and post-ops, Grey, monitor the NICU. O’Malley and Stevens, you’re in the ER. Page me if you get an OB, fetal, or peds case and I’ll let you scrub in.”

Derek smiles, enjoying watching his wife boss interns around. His arm is still distractingly around her waist during the duration of her entire speech and he pulls her even closer while she talks. He’s certain the interns have noticed. Good. Karev was far too obviously ogling Addison for his liking.

“And you,” Addison turns to her husband. “Don’t you have skulls to crack?”

“I wanted to see my wife.” Derek responds. Addison wants to roll her eyes but can’t quite bring herself to it as she feels her cheeks redden. It was nice that he’d wanted to check in even though they’d seen each other a few hours earlier. She’d kiss him, except she’s acutely aware the interns she’d just assigned hadn’t moved an inch. Addison turns her head towards them and raises an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry did I not just give you your assignments? Were you all interested in doing SCUT for the next month?” And with that, the five interns scatter.


	2. McHotty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison finds out about the nicknames the interns have for her and her husband (and Mark.)

After Derek introduced the interns to Addison in the NICU, they began to notice the chief resident around the surgical ward more often. They’d run into her in the halls, the scrub rooms, the nurses stations, just like any other doctor in the hospital. This wouldn’t be an issue if it weren’t for Meredith's miserable crush on Addison's husband, and when the blonde intern was down she had the tendency to drag the rest of Bailey’s interns down with her.

“Looks like my morning just got a whole lot better.” Izzie says appreciatively. This particular morning in the middle of their shift left them hanging around the nurses station in the lobby, waiting for cases to come in and watching as the doctors and patients arrived while Bailey and Cristina were in surgery. The particular sight that’s triggered Izzie’s comment was the arrival of Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan—or as the interns liked to call them, McDreamy and McSteamy. 

Meredith casts a longing glance in Derek’s direction. It was a rare sight to see him arrive in the hospital without his wife at his side, but they’d all seen Addison on the night shift a few hours earlier, Izzie having scrubbed in on her emergency surgery at 3AM. 

“Hey, if Dr. Shepherd’s McDreamy and Dr. Sloan’s McSteamy, what does that make Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd?” George asks as they stare at the aforementioned surgeons.

“McPerfect.” Meredith says miserably. As if on cue, the elevator dings and opens to reveal the said redhead. Speak of the devil—or Satan, if the nickname that some of the senior residents had given her was to be believed. 

“McLucky.” Izzie’s voice is tinged with a little envy as Addison spots the duo they’d just been talking about and saunters across the lobby to greet her husband. He hands her his cup of coffee and plants a kiss on her lips. After pulling apart, Mark musses her hair in greeting, earning him a glare and a whack on the arm while Derek laughs.

“McHotty.” Karev says appreciatively, staring at the redhead’s ass. She’d changed out of her scrubs into her usual blouse and tight skirt since her shift was finally over and she was heading home.

“McHotty indeed.” George agrees, watching Derek’s hand brush Addison’s ass while the three doctors continue their conversation. Izzie and Meredith remain silent, continuing to stare as well. Maybe they were a bit creepy with their stares and commentary, but no one could deny that the Shepherds were nice to look at and just as fun to talk about.

“And she’s going to McMurder you all for staring.” Nurse Angie cuts in, causing the four interns to flinch and look away, pretending to be busy. 

-

A few days later, Addison is busy filling out her charts at the nurses station in the pediatric wing when Sydney Heron slides into the chair besides hers. Addison spares the other resident a glance, a nod in greeting, before returning to her charting. The two of them weren’t particularly close. She definitely didn’t confide in Sydney the same way she did with Miranda and Callie, but the long hours together in the pediatric wing and the fact the junior resident had been one of her interns in her second year cemented Sydney as one of the constant people in Addison’s surgical residency. They didn’t talk much past the usual small talk and interesting cases, but Sydney was one of the few people willing to inform Addison of the gossip and rumors spread around the hospital when it came to her, Mark, and Derek. 

“The new interns have a nickname for you. Or well specifically, you, your husband and his boyfriend.” Sydney informs her. Addison grins a little at Mark being referred to as Derek’s boyfriend. It’d been a running joke between their friends from med school, Derek and Mark being practically glued at the hip until Addison came along. Naomi used to joke that she’d have to introduce them as  _ ‘Addison and her boyfriend Derek and his boyfriend Mark _ .’ A lot of the context from the original joke no longer applies, and Naomi herself isn’t in Seattle anymore, but Addison enjoyed the little jaunt down memory lane the reference sent her.

“Is it as bad as Satan?” She almost doesn’t want to know the answer. The batch of interns that’d christened her as Satan, well, they’d gotten what was coming to them. 

“Potentially worse.” Sydney grins mischievously. That was never a good sign. “McHotty.” 

“Pardon?” Addison asks, looking up from her charts to stare at the brunette in confusion. Did she hear that correctly?

“They call you McHotty.” Sydney says again. Addison opens her mouth to retort but can’t quite find the words. This was ridiculous. Inappropriate. Embarrassing. 

“Where did you hear this?” She settles on this instead, trying not to let her mind dwell on what specific occurrence warranted her the nickname  _ McHotty.  _ It's not like she'd made any attempts towards flirting with any of them, for god's sake. Of all the adjectives in the English language they settled on _hotty._

“Nurse Angie overheard them the other day, and she told Nurse Tyler who told Nurse Olivia who told Nurse Debbie who told  _ everyone. _ ” Addison winces. Apparently it wasn’t bad enough that at least one (or one particularly unfortunate year, three) of them probably had a crush on her husband, they had to give them embarrassing nicknames too. Apparently the amount of respect she earned from being Chief Resident equaled to zero. 

“Thanks for the heads up.” Addison says, and Sydney gives her a smile as she stands up.

“Anytime, Dr. McHotty.”

-

“Well hello there, Dr. McDreamy.” Addison greets her husband in her most sultry voice. The day was finally over, and they were meeting up in the lobby to head home. Derek sighs and shakes his head, knowing he’s in for a long night of teasing—and not even the sexy kind.

“You overheard the interns huh?” He asks while placing an arm around her shoulders to guide her out. Addison wraps an arm around his waist.

“Sydney told me.” She says smugly. He can see the mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Mm.” He presses a kiss to her temple. They exit the hospital, the cool night air enveloping them as they step out into the parking lot. His grip gets tighter, knowing she was in a thin coat and that she got cold easily. “That must make you Mrs. McDreamy then.”

“It’s McHotty, actually.” Addison responds, a mischievous grin on her face. Derek stops, turning to face her with an eyebrow raised. Now she most certainly has his full attention. She adds for good measure, “Dr. McHotty.”

“McHotty.” He affirms, his gaze suddenly growing intense as he glances over her body. Derek’s hands run down the length of her arms, causing Addison to shiver in anticipation. This was exactly the reaction she’d hoped for when she’d told him about the nickname. Derek leans in, but stops short of brushing their lips together. “And all McMine.”

Laughter bubbles up her throat as he presses their lips together. This entire McName thing was exceptionally corny, but oh, does she love when Derek gets possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for now, folks! will update if i get inspired to write again. feel free to comment prompts below if you've got any <3

**Author's Note:**

> as far as i know from private practice canon (and her wiki page) addison became an ob-gyn before a surgeon, hence why she's still a surgical resident while derek is already a fellow/attending. i also think making her chief resident was a cute touch considering we didn't get to see the chief resident during MAGIC's intern year.
> 
> honestly the two of them are absolutely adorable and this au lives in my mind rent-free so if you want to see more feel free to leave a review <3


End file.
